


[Podfic] The Safest Road is the Gradual One

by RsCreighton



Series: ITPE 2018 [3]
Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Facial, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: He was my brother. Mine. Family took care of family. It was the most important thing in the world. Lara had taught me that.
Relationships: Harry Dresden/Thomas Raith
Series: ITPE 2018 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589734
Kudos: 4
Collections: #ITPE 2018





	[Podfic] The Safest Road is the Gradual One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the safest road is the gradual one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/345935) by [akelios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akelios/pseuds/akelios). 



> Recorded for ITPE2018 for Sisi_Rambles

Cover Art provided by Arkadyevna <3  | 

## Streaming Audio

  
[Mobile Streaming](https://rscreighton.rosejcreighton.com/2018/12/DresdenFiles_The_Safest_Road_Is_The_Gradual_One.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://rscreighton.rosejcreighton.com/2018/12/DresdenFiles_The_Safest_Road_Is_The_Gradual_One.mp3) | **Size:** 18 MB | **Duration:** 19:04

  
---|---


End file.
